


youthful high spirits

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: 10-prompts EBZ [3]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Blanket Permission, Double Drabble, Fallen London, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic Welcome, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: An urchin gang, tired of life on the bottom of London's pecking order, has taken over an old clocktower near the docks and, excitingly, a cannon.





	youthful high spirits

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt 4: battle
> 
> Title and the summary are from the opportunity card that pops up in Fallen London.

Not again, you think, folding your pillow closer around your head, hoping to block out the boom of cannon fire shaking the Flophouse to it's already flimsy foundation.

The cheers of the urchins who have taken over the leaning clock tower between your lodgings and the docks is clearly audible across the Neath's smoggy skyline.

The last time this had happened had been just after Hallowmas. It had taken three days of battling between the gang of urchins and dock workers before some enterprising soul had taken it upon themselves to climb the tower and sabotage the cannon, ending the children's short lived reign of mischief over the neighborhood.

You hear your neighbor, the Clumsy Courier, start to grumble and complain, followed by raised voices from downstairs. The dock workers at the gambling tables you think.

Struck by a thought, you sit up, tossing the pillow aside. You're not on bad terms with those that work down at the docks. There's usually good honest work to be found there, and you don't mind working side by side with the occasional Clay Man. Maybe there'd be some sort of reward for helping.

After all, how hard could climbing the tower be?


End file.
